


A bear by any other name

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Push (2009)
Genre: Beefy!Bucky, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Comment Fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain America MCU/Push crossover comment fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchbarnes (AzraelPhoenix)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=witchbarnes+%28AzraelPhoenix%29).



So I have this idea of a Push/MCU crossover. 

Dunno if you’ve seen Push, but Dakota Fanning character, Cassie, had visions of the future. Somehow she and Nick meet Bucky after he’s escaped from HYDRA (maybe he was sent to kill her and Nick at one point but she kept “seeing” him coming so they were gone whenever he got there), maybe Nick wanted to see for himself if he looked as much like Captain America as people say he does/HYDRA and Division team up and they meet during a fight.

After the fight has ended the two sides clean up their villains, the area, they get to talking while they do so. Cassie ends up having a vision (her powers get stronger as she ages) while bantering with Barnes as they work together to corral their prisoners.

Nick is there as always to steady her as Cassie stumbles, hands going up to cover her eyes the way they always do when she’s Seeing something, Cap not too far behind.

Cassie turns and to Barnes and says, “Now the bear is a surprise, don’t worry though, he comes of worse.”

“Now when you say “bear” do you mean the animal, or the other kind.” Nicks eyebrow quirks bemusedly in her direction. Cassie looks back over to Bucky, giving him an exaggerated up and down before smirking, “The animal, pretty sure in the other scenario he is the bear.”

Cassie will never hear a sound better than Captain America snorting a totally undignified laugh.


End file.
